<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What It Means To Be Human by hirusen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920624">What It Means To Be Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen'>hirusen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warrior Angel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accents, Aliases, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Ancient Language(s), Angel Wings, Angels Are The Bad Guys, Angst and Feels, Bartender Gavin Reed, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crying, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Drinking &amp; Talking, Ear Piercings, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, Eye contacts, Fallen Angels, Family Feels, Fist Fights, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gavin Reed Is A Fallen Angel, Gavin Reed Is A Warrior Archangel, Good Parent Kara (Detroit: Become Human), Guns, Hiding in Plain Sight, Holding Hands, Interrogation, Kissing, Language, M/M, Makeup, Memories, Minor Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Motorcycles, Murder, On the Run, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Arrest, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protectiveness, Scars, Secrets, Sharing Clothes, Smoking, Supernatural Elements, Swordfighting, Swords, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tattoos, supernatural senses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski &amp; Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed &amp; Alice Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warrior Angel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor froze.</p>
<p>The gunshot was still ringing in his ears as his eyes stared wide at Gavin.</p>
<p>He... Gavin just shot a man in cold blood. Murdered him.</p>
<p>He hadn't even flinched when he took the shot. His eyes were cold, empty of any emotion, hard; hands and breathing and heartbeat were steady. "...Shit."</p>
<p>"Gav--" But he was already holstering his gun and running away. And Connor, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he didn't run after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin was glad no one besides Connor was there in that alleyway. It allowed him to escape much faster than any normal person could. He arrived at his home and quickly started to pack up. He needed to run, flee to a different area, try to draw them away from Detroit. <em>How the hell did they even find me? </em>He thought they had when...</p><p>Shaking the thought from his head, he quickly found the clothes he hasn't worn in what feels like eons, packing them along with a few other important items into a duffle bag; he was zipping it closed when his cats gently rubbed their heads against his legs and hands. "I know guys. But I'm sorry, I just can't risk any of you." A chorus of disappointed and upset meows echoed in the room and Gavin chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure Connor will still spoil you all rotten." Gavin reassured as he left his cell on the kitchen island, writing a quick note, and grabbing a couple pieces of tape before he left his house (making sure to feed his sweet kitties and clean their litter box before he did).</p><p>He locked his front door for what will most likely be the last time for a long while, using the pieces of tape to keep the note and the house key in place. He slipped on his bike helmet and started the engine up, still in love with the purr of the machine he straddled. "...I'm sorry Connor, Hank...but I have to do this..."</p><p>After all, he just announced his presence to them by killing that bastard. <em>Couldn't having him getting too close to Connor, though...that would've been bad.</em></p><p>Gavin Reed quickly drove into the night and vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Connor!" Hank screamed, running at full speed down the alleyway after he heard the gunshot. He slid to a halt when he saw the dead body not too far from Connor, but... Why did Connor look so shaken? "Son?" Connor snapped out of whatever trance he was in, locking his eyes with Anderson. "Gavin..." "What?"</p><p>"Gavin killed him." "<strong><em>WHAT?!</em></strong>"</p><hr/><p>Hank had to take Connor back to the DPD, the deviant still in shock about what the hell had happened. "So...Gavin just shot the guy in cold blood? No real reason you can think of for why he'd do that?" Connor hummed weakly, Simon and Tina each taking one of his hands and squeezed; this wasn't the Gavin they knew.</p><p>The Gavin they knew wouldn't aim to kill, only disarm, and that would be AFTER he warned Connor about the man behind him. The Gavin they knew was an asshole who survived off sarcasm and coffee, and loved everyone he personally knew as deeply as he loved his three cats. The Gavin they knew loved to throw parties at his home when a few of them in his friend circle had a long stretch of time off, or a big event happened in their lives; he loved to cook and teaching his recipes to anyone who asked; he was in great health despite him being a smoker and drank regularly.</p><p>The Gavin they knew just wouldn't...do this.</p><p>"...To think we'd have to hunt down one of our own..." Hank muttered, Connor seeing as his stress levels spiked from 47 percent to 90. Gavin was a good cop, great at his job despite appearances and he really was a hard worker, someone younger officers had always went to for help when they were too scared to attempt to approach Hank. "...You said he ran right after?" "...Yes." Hank sighed.</p><p>"Alright. Tina, you and Chris check out his normal hangouts and watering holes, he might've gone somewhere he's familiar with to lie low for a bit; Markus, I need you to spread the word about Gavin." "Even that he..?" "Yes. We need to find him fast; I'm sure he's got a reason for what he did, I just can't think of what that could be."</p><p>"What would you like me to do, Lieutenant?" Connor spoke up, voice distant and Hank knew why. After all, it's hard to handle the fact that someone you're dating could do something like this so suddenly. "...I'm going to go back to my houses, see if he hid there since he does have keys to those places. I would like you, Connor, to go to his place and see if he's somehow there." Connor nodded his head and started to stand, but North shoved him back down into his chair. "H-Hank..." "If he doesn't resist us with a weapon, we won't shoot, Connor, I promise."</p><p>North, Markus, and Simon all relaxed when Connor's stress levels lowered; it was only down to 63, but it was better than the 100 it's been at since they got here.</p><hr/><p>Connor knew that Gavin wasn't in his home when his bike was gone. <em>...We've given him over 2 hours to run. He's not in Detroit anymore...</em> Might as well see what he took with him so they might have some kind of lead as to where to start looking.</p><p>Of course that's when Connor saw a note taped to the front door that had his house key attached to it as well.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Connor,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I know you all have questions, but I can't answer them right now. And most likely won't be for a long time.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Look for me if you'd like, but when you see what I've left behind, you'll know just how fruitless that's gonna be.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>...The only thing I will say about what I did, love, was that I did it to protect you and Alice. If we ever meet again, either because I turn myself in, you guys find me, or I return, then I will explain why.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You mean the world to me, Connor, and I did what I had to to ensure your safety.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Forgive me, if you can, and know that no matter what, I will ALWAYS give my life for yours.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>With endless love,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Gavin Reed</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p><em>Gavin...</em> He did what he did to protect both him AND Alice? Why? Why were they both so important to protect that he murdered a man to keep them safe? Taking the key off the note, Connor unlocked Gavin's home and was greeted to happy meows. Doing a quick scan of the room, Connor sighed deeply. He saw that Gavin left his phone behind, which meant tracking him via satellite was out of the question. Walking further into the room, he saw that Gavin had already fed his cats and scooped the litter box; he didn't take his usual clothes with him, or any clothes as far as Connor could tell.</p><p>In fact, his clothes, personal entertainments, and toiletries were all left behind, even his car was and he loved that thing as much as his motorcycle.</p><p>As far as Connor could tell based on this information, Gavin had returned home, fed his cats and cleaned their litter box, grabbing his riding gear, wrote the note and taped both it and his personal house key to his front door, took his bike and ran with nothing but his badge, gun, and the clothes on his back.</p><p>Basically, they had no way to track him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2 Months On The Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Silver Gates was a fairly decent bar. Nice selection of drinks and sides, and the food they served was famous for complimenting any drink you ordered. But what always drew in the crowds were the bartenders. Why? Because people swore that they were fucking angels and demons working side by side; drop dead gorgeous men and women who were either devilishly good flirts or kind hearted souls with wonderful advice. But their most recent addition, a man by the name of Elijah Reed, drew in a crowd that the bar could barely handle whenever he worked.</p><p>His short, slightly wavy brown hair lead people to his dark blue eyes that always seemed to having them staring without meaning to. If he managed to catch someone's eye, there was always a playfully warm smirk that spread his lips; Elijah was always able to quickly read people, and he chose whether he flirted with them to keep them around for more drinks, or ask them what was wrong and hear them out. He was the best of both choices, and with him being so easy on the eyes too, he always had a lot of people trying to get into his pants.</p><p>Granted he gave men a little more of a chance than women at getting his number, but no one's managed to get it yet (outside of his manager that is, but that's for work).</p><p>He was currently cleaning the freshly returned glasses when the door to the bar opened up. "Welcome to the Silver Gates!" He greeted, his italian accent leaking into his words (another reason he drew people in). What met his eyes was an android in Cyberlife clothing, and curious eyes. Elijah felt his throat tighten at the mere sight of the man as he calmly strode over to the bar, Elijah noticing that a few other patrons were peaking at the android as he walked by, not that he could blame them. "Hiya, <em>bello. </em>What can I do for you?"</p><p>Connor was a little surprised to be called handsome so quickly into this conversation, but brushed it off. "I was wondering if you might've seen this man in here before?" Connor asked before he showed the bartender the picture of Gavin. He let the man behind the counter take it, eyes narrowing and clearly in thought. "Yolanda!" He called and a woman appeared from behind a door that lead further into the building. "Yeah, Eli?" "Have you seen this guy before? The officer here is looking for him." He handed the picture over to the woman, but she quickly shook her head. "Want me to try the kitchen staff?" "It would be greatly appreciated." Connor spoke and Yolanda nodded and headed back through the door.</p><p>"Sit, relax for a bit." The android cocked a brow. "Surely it shouldn't take her long to show the rest of the staff that picture?" The man Yolanda had referred to as Eli laughed warmly and brightly. "Oh, <em>bello</em>, you crack me up. No one outside of the manager and owner of this bar can wrangle that part of this operation. They're good workers, but...well, they've got their own hierarchy, and we bartenders and waiters are pretty low on that totem pole." Oh. "...Sure." Connor took the closest stool and Eli quickly settled a glass of water onto a napkin. "Anything to drink?"</p><p>"Oh, no I'm fine." Eli shrugged. "You'll be changing yer mind in a while." He then walked along the length of the counter, refilling drinks, taking new orders, and chatting with people.</p><hr/><p>"...I'll take that drink now..." Hank wouldn't blame him either; it's been nearly 40 minutes since Connor entered this bar to just get some information. "Told ya. Now, what'll ya have?" Eli asked as he slid a list of drinks to Connor, patiently waiting and explaining how certain drinks were made. He finally settled on getting an Aviation. "Would you like Creme de Violette or Creme Yvette in it?" "Um...Creme Yvette." "Ooh. An adventurous one, aren't ya?" "People normally don't order it like that?" Eli shook his head as he quickly assembled his drink, Connor entranced by Elijah's hands and fingers moving.</p><p>"...It's purple." "Well, yeah." Eli chuckled as he watched Connor take a sip of his cocktail. "Heh, not much of a drinker?" "No, I just...wasn't expecting it to be sweet." "Oh, I added a drop of vanilla to it; you guys can't really stand the taste of it normally, but the vanilla helps to bring the flavor out for your sensors to properly pickup." Connor raised a brow. "You serve a lot of androids here?" "We serve all kinds around here. As long as they pay for their orders and don't start fights, we personally don't care."</p><p>Connor wasn't too sure that was such a good policy, but then again, Eli was just a bartender. "...Where did you get that piercing? I don't think I've seen too many that glow like that." The earring in question was in the same place that Elijah Kamski had one, even the same type except, like Connor said, it was glowing the same blue his LED does. "Oh this? Oh, lord, this was years ago; a friend of mine was going to get one, but was too chicken to do it by himself, so I went with him. I saw that they had this and I just picked it." "How old were you?" "Like...15? You had to be 13 at the shop to get a piercing." Elijah clarified and Connor chuckled.</p><p>"...That's cute laugh. I didn't catch your name earlier, by the way." "Oh, right. My name is Connor." "Just Connor? No last name you picked out yet?" Connor shook his head with a smile. "...What's with that look?" Eli spoke as he leaned forward, his eyes having some kind of pull on Connor's until they met. "Sorry. It's just..." Connor sighed and took a deep drink from the glass. "That man in the picture? He's my boyfriend, and you remind me a lot of him..." Elijah reached out and gently cupped one of Connor's cheeks in his palm. "You'll find him, I can feel it." He reassured and Connor was glad that this complete stranger's words helped settled both his nerves and his stress levels.</p><p>Finally, Yolanda emerged from the back room. "I'm sorry, but no one's seen him before." "I see..." "What's his name? We've got some locals that stop by regularly with the newest gossip, so we can ask them and see if they've heard anything."</p><p>"Gavin Reed."</p><p>"Reed? Wait, Elijah do you know him?" "What are you taking about?" "Reed is my last name; my grandfather was a cop, but he was killed in action." Connor just now noticed the Detroit police badge that Elijah wore on his left hip. "He was a detective?" Elijah hummed. "But, I'm an only child and I know I don't have an uncle named Gavin." "I see. Well, thank you for the information; I'll stop by, say two days from tonight?" Elijah smiled playfully and winked. "Can't wait, <em>bello.</em>" Connor was hoping he was an extreme light weight and that was the reason he was suddenly blushing. "I-If you'll excuse me..."</p><p>And oh, did Elijah like watching Connor leave.</p><p>"Boy, how did you not jump over this counter and maul him?" Yolanda asked and Elijah laughed again. "Hey, he may be my type, and I may have just bought him a drink, but I still need to take him out to dinner first!" Yolanda just walked away with a chuckle, but Elijah stared at the door for another minute. <em>Connor...thank God you're still safe...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor sighed as he flopped onto Gavin's bed; he's told Hank that he was going to be living in Gavin's house while all of this was going on. It was an extremely slim chance that Gavin would one day return to his place, but Connor didn't want to risk missing that chance. "Gavin...where are you, baby?" Connor asked as Storm, a female Russian Blue, jumped onto the bed and curled against his chest, purring softly as she started to groom his neck. Connor smiled and stroked her soft fur. "Thank you, Storm." Animals were always good at noticing when their human and android family members were stressed, especially if the bond between them was strong.</p>
<p>Sitting up, Connor made his way over to Gavin's closet and stared at the contents inside it. All of the jackets and hoodies he wore were inside, as well as the dresses and skirts Gavin will wear whenever the weather turned way too fucking hot for him to handle in his usual outfit.</p>
<p>Connor couldn't help a chuckle when he recalled the last time Gavin had to dress rather lewdly so he could pose as a stripper to catch a Red Ice dealer; half of the DPD still owed Hank money from the bets people made when they had to monitored the live camera feeds to ensure Gavin's safety.</p>
<p>Pulling off his Cyberlife jacket, Connor took one of Gavin's and slipped it on, instantly getting wrapped in his scent and the tears flooded his eyes before he even had time to notice and try to stop them. "Gavin..." It took all of his strength to not crumble to the ground, curling up into a ball as all of Gavin's cats swarmed him, meowing and purring, rubbing against him, and grooming him. <em>Why would he do something like this? Why would he kill a man to protect me? To protect Alice?</em></p>
<p>And why Alice as well? She, Kara, and Luther lived in Canada; sure, they visited frequently and Kara was quite surprised by how quickly her daughter and Gavin became friends, but they weren't planning to visit for another month. So why did he murder a complete stranger to protect a little girl that wouldn't have been around in Detroit for another 3 months when the incident happened?</p>
<p>Connor got yanked out of his thoughts when his hand got poked by something in the right pocket of Gavin's jacket. Carefully pulling it out, he saw that it was a rather large midnight feather. <em>What?</em> Gavin didn't collect feathers. Sure, he liked to bird watch now and then, and he earned Hank's eternal gratitude when a pigeon managed to get into his house and Gavin caught it, but Gavin had no interest in gathering bird feathers for whatever reason. So why...did he even have this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Second Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to the Silver Gates! ...Oh, hello Connor." Elijah greeted him as he walked into the bar. Connor took the same stool as he did the first time, but Elijah had placed the Aviation he had ordered last time down instead of a water. "I didn't--" "I know, but I made it with some lighter alcohol, so don't worry too much, <em>bello</em>." He winked at him as he said that and...well, Connor was starting to see why Hank and Gavin drank so often. It was still as sweet as when he had it the first time too. "That's some talent."</p>
<p>Eli just shrugged. "Not hard to know what you're doing when you've been doing it for 10 years." "How old are you?" "36." <em>He's even the same age as Gavin...</em> Connor took a moment to take Elijah in and it was shocking to see just how much he looked like Gavin; sure, he had those dark blue eyes, no scars (noticeable or not) on his face, and had his ear pierced, but besides those differences it was like Connor was staring right at Gavin. "rA9..." "You do know that there's a saying that, for humans at least, there's seven other people in the world that look like you." Connor let out a defeated laugh. "Well, good thing we've got DNA testing." "Well, you've got that right at your fingertips, so to speak."</p>
<p>Connor raised a brow. "I've read about your model; you've got a whole <em>cazzo</em> forensics lab built into your tongue." That was true; Connor forgets that Kamski has allowed the public access to all of the android models' information, as an act of good will between deviants and humans. "Would make finding him much easier if he wasn't so cleaver." Elijah leaned forward, arms crossed on the counter, his eyes locking with Connor's after the android had to drag them back up from looking down Elijah's shirt; it was just loose enough for him to get a better peak at the chest hair he had, and he could see the toned muscles that were outlined by the shirt as well. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Connor sighed and took another sip of his drink. "He's pretty knowledgeable about how my people operate, and he's also a police detective; he knows the ins and outs of how we investigate and it's making it much harder to find him." "Hmm... That makes sense; our locals haven't heard anything about Gavin either. You got a copy of that picture you showed me? I can hang it inside here and let people know that you guys are looking for him." Connor smiled warmly to Eli, pulling the extra copy out of his jacket and handed it to the bartender, watching as he hung it on a cork board that all the customers could see.</p>
<p>"You don't seem that busy tonight." Connor commented as he looked around the bar; it only had a handful of people inside. "My shift's over in like, 15 minutes, so most of the people who stay for me and my company have already headed out." "Would you like me to walk you to your car? It's the least I can do for the drink." "<em>Merda</em>, aren't you a gentlemen?" Eli spoke with a hand on his chest and a wide smile spreading his lips. He then leaned forward again, this time his hand sliding slowly over Connor's, and the android noticed that he quickly licked his lips.</p>
<p>"I certainly wouldn't say no to such a kind offer, <em>bello</em>." Connor's felt as his Thirium pump went faster, a blush that he couldn't blame on his drink spreading over his cheeks. Damn, this man was good with his words and knew how to use his body well to pull whatever kind of reaction he wanted from people. <em>So this was what they were talking about.</em> A person who knew they were attractive and knew how to use that to their advantage.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Connor chose to wait outside of the bar for Elijah, saying he needed to make a call--judging from the smirk his words recieved from Eli, he knew it was a bullshit excuse--and trying to collect his nerves. "You're just walking him to his car, Connor; you've done this hundreds of times with Hank, and Tina, and Chris, and..." He let his words trail off as he thought of Gavin.</p>
<p>He snapped his head to his left when he heard a lighter flicking to life, expecting Gavin to just be standing there, but instead he only saw Elijah as he lit his smoke. <em>Gavin hates that brand...</em> So much for Elijah being Gavin in disguise. "You ok? Oh, does me smoking bother you?" "No! No, it's...just..." Understanding washed over Elijah's face and body. "Something Gavin did. Geez, out of all the people you could've met, I'm the one who reminds you the most of him..." Eli looked guilty, and Connor saw as he waffled between finishing his smoke and putting it out early.</p>
<p>"It's fine." Connor said as he caught Eli's hand as he tried to toss his cigarette. "It...actually is helping calm me down." "...Familiarity. I understand." Eli spoke as he started to make his way to where the employees park their vehicles. Connor suddenly came to halt when he saw the bike Elijah was walking towards. It was the same make and model as the one Gavin owned; yes, clearly a different color, and the plates were registered to an Elijah Reed, but... "You okay?" "Gavin went on the run with that kind of bike."</p>
<p>And Elijah gasped softly. "What?" "Oh...<em>cazzo</em>..." "What is it?" "I've met him." Connor's eyes went wide. "You've seen Gavin?!" "Y-Yeah! It was like, month and a half ago, but yes. He said he needed some money and offered me the bike; I paid in cash. <em>Merda</em>, I'm so sorry, Connor!" Connor's hands settled on Eli's shoulders, pressing down gently; Connor's own stress levels had spiked, but he needed to calm down Elijah first, as his were quickly climbing to unsafe levels. "It's alright, Elijah. I understand that you might not've remembered right away if it happened nearly two months ago; humans have some trouble recalling things so far back." "B-But, you're looking for him! And I bought the only thing you could've tracked him with! FUCK!" Elijah cursed, and so did Connor under his breath.</p>
<p>It was true, though the thought never occurred to him until Elijah said it; if they used the traffic cameras that were all over the US, they could hopefully have tracked the licence plate Gavin had registered with his bike to find out where he went. "Was he wearing the clothes in the photo?" Eli shook his head. <em>So he found a place to buy different clothing...</em> But where did he find the money to do so? Hank had called the bank Gavin had a card with and explained the situation to them; they suspended his card and made it impossible for him withdraw his money from anywhere without notifying them to where he was. <em>Did he steal it from someone?</em></p>
<p>He was armed with a gun after all; all he had to do was hide his badge and no one would know he was a cop. Plus, if this was before he sold his bike to Elijah, then he would've had a pretty quick getaway. "We still have other ways to try and find him, and we've displayed his image all over the news; we'll find him, Elijah." His words helped to finally settle Eli down enough that Connor wasn't worried that the man would get into a wreck while he drove. "Okay...Um, h-have a good evening, Connor." He let Eli lean in and press a quick kiss to each of his cheeks, smiling to him as he watched Elijah slip his helmet on and start up Gavin's old bike, and stayed watching him as he drove off into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Italian according to Google</p>
<p>cazzo = fucking/fuck</p>
<p>merda = shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Bodies Grow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steel clashing against steel rang throughout the area, Gavin thankful that this part of the city wasn't populated too heavily. "So, brother, this is what you've decided to do? Kill your own kind?" Gavin gritted his teeth, his grip tightening on his blade and he pushed more of his weight forward, the other man's blade inching back towards his own face. It didn't help him at all that he was currently standing in pool of blood from his dead comrades.</p><p>"That's another three you've murdered, Gavin." "And I'm about to make it four." His power surged in his arms and with a quick strike to the other's blade, it shattered.</p><p>In that moment, Gavin pulled his arm back and snapped it forward, seeing the horrified shock still in the other man's face as he beheaded him, easily able to ignore the wet <em>thump</em> made as both his head and body hit the ground, blood gushing out of his neck with just enough force to splash onto Gavin's body a little bit. "Tsk..."</p><p>Thankfully, he had found these assholes far outside of both Detroit and where he was hiding at, but still; too close to Canada for him to let live. "Can't let you find out about Alice, or Connor... Fuck, when will you birdbrains leave?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"And you're sure about that?" </em>"Hank, I don't want to be, but if what I was told was true--and he didn't show any signs he was lying, he panicked pretty bad--then Gavin's gone completely dark." Hank was cursing up a storm as Pumpkin, an orange American shorthair, curled up in Connor's lap, said android was dressed in Gavin's clothes. <em>"Well, we can't put it past him to commit thefts or armed robberies since I've blocked his card. Probably knew I was gonna do that too..."</em> Gavin was always too smart for his own good most times, and this was no exception.</p><p>"...You think we'll find him before Kara and her family come to visit? I don't want to have to explain this to them." <em>"We'll have to explain it to them anyway if we do; remember, we've blasted his face all over the news. They most likely know what's going on. ...Kara and Luther do, at least; I'm not sure either one of them would tell Alice."</em> Connor sighed, falling back onto the couch, his free hand stroking Pumpkin's fur. "I still can't believe I found someone who looks so much like Gavin, though." <em>"Yeah, that is strange. But, hey, at least he's not really pushing anything."</em></p><p>Connor chuckled. "You think Gavin would be mad if I dated him?" <em>"Connor!"</em> Hank sounded like he was trying to scold him, but his laughter was making his tone not as hard as he must likely wanted it to be. <em>"There only needs to be one asshole in your relationship, and Gavin's been hired for that position since before you two dated!"</em> Warm, bubbly laughter left Connor and Hank seemed to be glad for it. "I know..." <em>"We'll find him, son, don't you worry." </em>"I'm just worried about what his reason will be for killing a man."</p><p>Hank sighed; no one has even been able to fathom a reason why Gavin would do such a thing. "...Tell Sumo I love him." <em>"I will, Connor. Try to get some sleep, okay? I know you haven't been getting a lot."</em> Connor didn't like getting caught like that, but Hank knew him as well as he knew the lieutenant. "I will. ...Goodnight, Hank." <em>"Goodnight, Connor."</em> He hung up Gavin's phone, not wanting to use his interface to call Hank, and curled up with Pumpkin in his arms, letting his stasis program start up and right before his mind went blank, he swore he felt Gavin's hand gently stroking his cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Horror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina was trying her best to not puke her guts out as she hurried away from the murder sight.</p><p>Gavin had struck again. And this time, he killed three men and a woman. And how did they know it was him? The soles of his shoes had printed a path out of the area in blood, though no one is sure how they just ended like they did. Connor had scanned the area where they just stop a dozen times by now, but there was no trace of a vehicle of any kind.</p><p>"God, Gavin, what's happening to you?" The multi-homicide was 187 miles away from Detroit, and about 87 miles from where Gavin had sold his bike to Eli. "He's not stopping, it seems." Connor wasn't sure if he meant Gavin killing or the man stopping anywhere to rest.</p><p>Two of the men were beheaded, the third had been stabbed in the back twice, piercing both of his lungs as well as his heart, and the woman was stabbed through the heart and her head. "What kind of knife can do this?" Hank asked as he saw the exit wound on the woman's head; it was slightly smaller than the one going into it, so it wasn't something like a kitchen knife Gavin used.</p><p>"...It's a sword." "A sword?! Are you fuckin' with me?" Hank demanded, but Connor shook his head. "But I've got no idea how he has it or even how he'd be hiding it; it's a longsword." Hank felt his mouth fall open. "And you've never seen anything like that in his home?" Once again, Connor shook his head, his LED spinning yellow and blinking like crazy. "So he's armed with, most likely, his gun AND a fucking sword? And the man is just up and vanishing? What the fuck is going on?!" Connor glanced over the scene again and, "Lieutenant...look at this."</p><p>Hank turned to Connor was he carefully moved one of the men Gavin had beheaded and... "What?" He wielded a sword too, similar to the one Gavin should have according to Connor, though this one was shattered right in the middle of the blade. "No human should be able to do that to this weapon, since this looks like hasn't seen much use outside of most likely tonight." Hank and Tina paled at Connor's words.</p><p>If no human could do this, then was it an android? And if so...what happened to Gavin?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Second Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor wasn't being too nice with Gavin's closet as he tore it apart, making sure to not damage anything inside, but still. "Where on earth did you hide something like that, Gavin?" He knew that a weapon like that would've been tucked away in such a manner that Connor wouldn't have found it by accident, but...</p><p>Then he found it.</p><p>A long, flat case that was big enough to hold a longsword.</p><p>Carefully pulling it down from the ceiling of the closet (how did Gavin even get it up there himself?), Connor saw that it wasn't a plain, black case.</p><p>No, this had runes of some kind of language engraved on it, metal embroidered into the corners and around the length of the case both on the top and bottom. He tried to opened it, but found that it was locked, those same runes on a combination lock that was paired with a biometric one. Only Gavin would know what the runes meant, and only his biosignature could unlock this case. <em>Are these...Enochian?</em> No, it's not quite Enochian, the language of the Angels, but it's clearly similar to it.</p><p><em>Why are these runes in a different form of Enochian..? Why does Gavin know it anyway?</em> But it wasn't just that, there were other runes on here are well, clearly not angelic in nature. ...A demon language? And again, it only raises the questions of how and why Gavin knows such a language.</p><p>Things were getting very strange, very fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Third Drink And Maybe Dinner?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...You know, if you keep coming here, I'm gonna have to start calling you a regular, Connor." Eli spoke up, setting down a freshly made Aviation, and frowned when Connor downed half of it in one gulp. "Something upset you?" Eli asked as he braced against the counter with his hands spread wide, letting Connor see down his shirt from the angle he leaned at. "It's Gavin. He's killed again." Elijah paled a little and quickly went about making another Aviation for Connor. Named android chuckled under his breath when he saw Eli pour himself a glass of bourbon. "That bad to hear, huh?" "It's not that, <em>bello.</em>" He started as he handed the second round to Connor, now fully leaning against the counter as they locked eyes.</p><p>"I just don't want you to drink alone tonight. 'Sides, I'm not even working tonight." Connor cocked a brow, lost on why he was behind the counter then if he wasn't working. Yolanda was there and she gave Connor a warm smile, but the look in her eyes showed she was worried. "So, why are you?" "We have no security guard or bouncer that works here, and it's just the girls working tonight; there's normally a few male staff members always here, but the schedules just ended up not having one of us here." It clicked with Connor why Eli was here. "...So why is she worried?" Eli carefully gestured to the back of the room. "The two guys in the leather vests. Gang members. Normally behave themselves, but a deal went south and they're not happy."</p><p>Eli informed Connor who frowned and took a sip from his drink. "Yolanda tell you that?" "No, I just figured that out when they walked in." Connor snapped his head to Elijah, seeing the small smirk on his lips. "Good with people, why I went into bartending." "Really now?" "Well, that and I like alcohol, so there's that too." Connor giggled at that and Eli seemed to love his laugh.</p><p>Glass shattering ended the moment, Yolanda screaming as the bottle had broke right next to her, a few pieces having dug into her arms.</p><p>Elijah sprung into action at a speed Connor knew was faster than a human should be able to move, leaping over the counter and quickly made it across the entire bar to the table the two gang members sat at. Only to go for the guy who was standing in front of them, using his foot to push off the wall and sock the guy right in the mouth. The guy flew a good four feet before he slammed into a table hard enough to get the air knocked out of him and for the table to break from the force. "The fuck is your problem, asshole?!" The guy Eli had punched screamed, shoving himself up and grabbing a sharp piece of the broken table in his hand.</p><p>The other patrons screamed and started to panic, but the two gang members quickly began guiding people away from the fight, a handful of people shocked by that, but following anyway, Connor moving to help Eli should he need it, as well as be an extra body between the fight and innocent people. Eli hadn't moved from his spot, fists clenched tight enough for his knuckles to turn white, fury in his face and body, but he kept still. <em>Whoa...</em> The discipline that takes, even more so when the lives of other people were at risk... <em>Has he been in fights like this before?</em></p><p>Connor didn't have time to think more about it as the clearly drunk man tried to rush Elijah, but he sidestepped faster than Connor has seen someone do, his knee quickly coming up and connecting with the man's stomach right as an elbow stuck the back of his attacker's head, the man forced to flip from the two forces, and once he landed on his back, Elijah quickly kicked the makeshift weapon out of the guy's hand and grabbed him by the throat. Connor and the rest of the bar watched as Eli pulled the man to his feet by his neck, quickly gripped the back of his neck, and bent him forward. "Door." He simply called and one of the gang members opened it and they all watched as Eli tossed the guy out.</p><p>"You're blacklisted from here, buddy. Come back, and we'll call the cops." Elijah threatened, the guy he easily kicked the ass of running away with his tail between his legs. Eli sighed as he walked back inside, thanking the guy who held the door and things quickly went back to normal. "Come here." Eli hushed as he went back behind the counter, the normal way this time, and Yolanda hurried to him, tears in her eyes and whimpering softly. "Connor, can you please scan her real quick? I want to take these out, but I don't want to risk hurting her more."</p><p>Connor nodded his head and did as he asked. "It's okay to remove them, they're not close to a vein or artery." Elijah smiled to him as he started to take Yolanda into the back. "Hey... Yeah, you mind watching the front while I get her patched up?" "Sure." Another woman spoke and Connor waited for both Eli and Yolanda to return.</p><hr/><p>"Thank you for coming in, Elijah... I feel bad though..." "Don't be. Besides, I recognize the patches on those guys's vests; they tend to be peace keepers between all of the gangs, neutrals if you will." "So, if we asked them..?" "Yeah, they'll most likely be fine with keeping an eye out for trouble." Yolanda let out a breath of relief, giving Eli a hug before playfully pushing him back towards Connor. They had just closed the bar for the night, it being about 3 in the morning. Yolanda yelped again and both Elijah and Connor turned to see those same two gang members standing before her, but Eli stopped Connor from going anywhere.</p><p>"...Oh. T-Thank you." "Elijah, right?" One of them called and Eli nodded. "Thank you, for earlier. That guy wasn't affiliated with anyone, so we couldn't do anything." "I figured that's what happened." Elijah was given two nods and a wave from Yolanda as the trio left. "What are they going to do?" "They're just walking her home. Gang rules around these parts is to know who is and isn't in the gangs so you know who you can and can't hit; anyone who isn't affiliated with gangs, members can't hit, but they are allowed to protect them from other gangs."</p><p>Oh. So that's why.</p><p>"Is that kind of fight normal?" "Nah. Just some <em>cazzo</em> who didn't like their faces and tried to start shit." Connor sighed as he walked Eli back to his bike, the man halfway through his smoke. "So, um..." Eli started, getting Connor's attention. "I've got some time off coming up, a few days actually, and I..." Eli rubbed the back of his head. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime? N-Not that you have to, or anything!" Eli quickly became flustered and blushed a little bit and Connor couldn't really deny that he looked cute when he blushed. "...I would love to, actually." "Really?" Eli asked, surprised. "Yeah. Might help me take my mind off what's happening." "Great! I-It won't be until next month, but..." "I guess I'll just have to keep coming by to get that date then, won't I?" Connor spoke with a wink, and yeah, he really liked it when Elijah's blush deepened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. One Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had to label Gavin as a serial killer.</p><p>In the span of one week, his body count went from 5 to 17.</p><p>The men and women he killed were spread far and wide around the US. Sometimes they were closer to Detroit, other times, the bodies were found closer to Canada.</p><p>Beheading them; stabbing them through the head, or heart, or lungs, or other vital organs; shooting them in the head or heart; dismembering them limb from limb. Gavin's killings got worse and worse as more time went on.</p><p>Each time, whether he used his longsword or his gun, his bloody footprints just stop and they still haven't figured out how he's vanishing like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Two Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17 to 23.</p><p>Fewer killings this time. And now? Gavin seems to have been leaving behind a midnight feather at the crime scene each time; it was even at the very first scene, and it was the same as the one Connor had found in his jacket.</p><p>Has he been planning to do this for sometime now? The media have started calling him the 'Raven Murderer'. It only begin because an eyewitness that the news crew got to before the police did said that she saw Gavin with large, black wings coming from his back.</p><p>Which was impossible. After all, humans don't have wings.</p><p>Kara had also called. She said that she was hesitant about coming to see Markus and Connor, but that Luther had convinced her; neither one of them have told Alice what's going on, and if they didn't take the trip they both knew that the young girl would know something was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Three Weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the largest jump they've seen.</p><p>23...to 47.</p><p>Gavin was killing more and more people, people who wielded the same type of sword Gavin did, and those groups have gotten larger and were closer to Detroit. And he was now just beheading them or stabbing them through their backs twice.</p><p>"Is he devolving now?" "I'm not sure. His MO is still the same, but he's simplified his way of killing." Connor spoke as he, Hank, Markus, North, and Tina were in a meeting room, all of Gavin's cases displayed on the large screen and the tablets they all had; Simon and Chris at the latest sight of Gavin's killings.</p><p>"...To think I shared a bed with him..." "Connor, you had no idea he could do this; none of us did." Connor glanced to his hands at Markus's words. Gavin had been such a huge supporter for androids after Markus's peaceful revolution; he protected them as viciously as he would humans, corrected people when they referred to someone as 'it' instead of their preferred pronouns. "If someone was capable of doing something like this, Reed wouldn't be the person I'd think of first." North commented, Tina sighing. "But he wouldn't! He just wouldn't..."</p><p>"What makes you so sure?" Hank asked, knowing that Gavin was extremely close with Tina, but still didn't know what level it was. "...Did any of you know that Gavin isn't actually an only child?" What? The air seemed to evaporate from the room. "I promised Gavin that I wouldn't say who is was, and I'm still not going to, but yes, Gavin has an older brother; Gavin has told me MANY of his personal secrets, and I know for a fact that what he's doing is a desperate last resort to keep someone safe." "You're certain?" Connor asked and Tina nodded. "He HATES having to kill in the line of duty, but you can bet your life he'll do it if it means he'll be able to keep people safe."</p><p>"Why do you ask, Connor?" Hank questioned and the android let out a low, long breath before he showed the note Gavin had left him to the others. "I was hoping to figure out why Alice and I are so important for him to be killing, but..." It lined up with what they just found out about Gavin. "There's also this..." Connor then displayed the case that had held the longsword. "An angel and demon language?" "What is it, Hank?" Markus asked and Hank turned to him, his brow furrowed together. "I don't fully believe it, but there's always been rumors that angels and demons walk with us humans, hiding in plain sight since they look exactly like us."</p><p>"What would reveal them, if they were real?" "Well, demons have horns and long, thin tails; sometimes claws and animal-like teeth, and their eyes go completely black. Angels have white wings and their irises glow." Connor curled a few fingers against his mouth, thinking. "Do each side have weapons that they're known for?" "Not really. I mean, angels are SAID to favor a sword, but all of this is just rumors and all of the churches and other religions have gone on official records saying that none of those rumors could be true as there's been no sign in any version of the Bible or other religious texts of such a thing happening." "But, clearly some people still believe it to be a real thing." Hank shrugged. "Sure, but people also didn't believe that deviants could live in peace <em>with</em> humans until Markus showed them."</p><p>But...it was still possible... Could Gavin really be a..?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah waited for Connor outside of the Silver Gates. He tried to look as dressed up as he could, but he still felt like it might not be good enough for Connor... "Well, that's quiet a lovely sight to see." Okay, it was good enough. "Hiya, <em>bello.</em>" Eli teased as he spotted Connor.</p><p>In a proper royal blue three-piece suit and black tie.</p><p>"O-Oh...wow. I um...I suddenly feel under dressed." "Nonsense, you look wonderful." Connor soothed as he let Eli kiss both of his cheeks again; Elijah wore a tight and formfitting black long-sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, and biker boots. There was a silver chain accessory that hung around the right side of his pants, a couple of leather cords were wrapped around his wrists, and he had on a white cross that was on a black chain. "I didn't know you were religious." "Oh, I'm not. But my mother gave it to me for a birthday gift; it's not a Christian cross...oh, I'm wearing it backwards. Let me just..." He quickly slipped it off and turned it around, revealing a Celtic trinity knot in the center of the cross.</p><p>"I see." "The necklace is given to the youngest in my mother's family, and since I'm an only child..." Connor smiled as he traced the edge of the cross with the tip of his finger, not missing the way Eli shivered when his touch managed to reach his chest. "Shall we?" Eli asked as he guided Connor towards his bike, handing him a spare helmet and straddled the bike as Elijah slid his own on. Connor got on and wrapped his arms around Eli's waist, familiar with how to ride thanks to Gavin. "Hold on tight, <em>bello</em>."</p><p>The engine roared to life and Connor barely had time to tighten his grip a little bit before Eli shot off.</p><hr/><p>The duo laughed warmly, a few people at nearby tables just smiling at them.</p><p>The restaurant that Elijah had picked wasn't so fancy that Eli would look out of place, but is also wasn't so casual that Connor would stand out. it was a nice mix of the two and it helped to relax Connor when they had arrived. "Oh, you're kidding?!" "No! It was the best thing too, Hank freaking out like crazy while Tina and North were just losing their minds laughing." Connor giggled out as he took another sip of his drink, both of them picking a wine that they liked (which turned out to be the same, so they only bought one bottle).</p><p>They had recently finished their main meal, Eli just about done with his caramel sundae while Connor was finishing off his slice of chocolate cake with a strawberry glaze drizzled over it. "...This was nice." "Yeah?" Eli asked as his hand collapsed over Connor's, his expression turning into surprise when Connor turned his hand around and held Eli's. "Yes. I...I needed this." "I could tell. Remember, good with people." Connor chuckled, allowing Eli to stroke his thumb over his fingers. Elijah's eyes softened then, and he gently lifted Connor's hand up, bringing it to his lips, and pressed a feather light kiss to his knuckles, his dark blue eyes locking with Connor's melted chocolate.</p><p>It was like he was checking if it was okay to do this. Asking if Connor was comfortable with him kissing his hand. Then Connor recalled that he had told Eli that Gavin was his boyfriend and his current actions made more sense. Eli smiled against Connor's skin when he squeezed his hand a little tighter and his shoulders slumped. "If..." Eli started, getting Connor's attention. "If you'd like, I could take you to dinner again? On a different day, of course." "Something you think I need?" Connor asked and Elijah sighed.</p><p>"I know that, it can't be easy on you, to be hunting down the one you love." Connor glanced away, some guilt shining in his eyes. "But that's why I'm asking if you'd like another date." Eli's voice seemed to be some sort of spell, a few tears falling from Connor's eyes, but the other was quick to wipe them away. "I can't say what will happen when you find him, but I want to be your safe place when you do." "You mean when I run from facing my boyfriend after what he's done?" Eli shook his head. "After that; facing it, while not easy, I know you'll be able to do. No, it's after everything is said and done, when whatever happens happens. The person you gave your heart do has done, well...the unspeakable and I doubt you'll want to be in a place that reminds you of him too much." Connor saw the reasoning behind Eli's offer.</p><p>"I... I would like that." Eli smiled warmly; Connor felt his heart tighten because it's the same kind of smile Gavin used to give him too, so full of love and happiness.</p><hr/><p>"Oohhh, I should call a taxi..." Connor spoke as he was aided off of Eli's bike, the man guiding him to one of the walls of the Silver Gates to lean again. "I'll call one, give me a minute." He pulled his phone out and stepped away for a moment; Yolanda had stepped out then, waving to Eli and walking towards Connor. "Oh. Hello." "Hi." "Ooh, I know that one. Too much wine?" Connor gave a weak chuckle, trying to both not throw up and not let the world spin too much.</p><p>"Here, drink." A bottle of water was presented to him a moment later and he happily drank it, already feeling better with the cold liquid washing down his throat. "It'll be here in a few minutes. You mind staying with him until it does, Yolanda?" "Sure, I'm off work anyway." "Take it easy when you get home, Connor." Eli spoke as he pressed two kisses to his cheeks, slipping his helmet back on, but paused. "Oh, and here." He handed him a slip of paper and then he got on his bike and drove off. "...What?" Connor asked as Yolanda stared wide-eyed at him.</p><p>"N-Nothing, I just..." Connor cocked a brow. "You're the first person to ever get his number."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Connor! Uncle Hank!" Alice bellowed as she ran towards the two men, Hank quickly picking her up and spinning around, settling her against his side. "Why, hello, Alice!" He greeted, the young girl giggling as Kara and Luther exchanged hugs with everyone. "Have you found him yet?" Kara hushed, Connor glancing over to see where Alice was before responding. "No, and we haven't gotten any closer to finding out where he is, either." Kara clearly became distressed upon the news, but Luther quickly pulled her close and pressed her against his side. "They'll find them, Kara, don't you worry."</p><p>rA9, those two were such a good couple.</p><p>"Hey, where's Gavin?" Alice asked and the room froze. "He's..." Hank tried, but Simon knelt down to Alice's level and stroked her hair. "He hasn't really been feeling too well for a while, so he's been staying home until he feels better." "Oh..." Alice pouted, but left the topic alone. <em>"Thank you, Simon." "Not a problem, Connor."</em> Alice was always by Gavin's side whenever Kara decided to visit, and Gavin always enjoyed seeing her so of course she would've noticed quicker than they thought. Connor lead Kara to the empty meeting room, Markus and North not too far behind, and closed the door before tinting the windows just enough so that Alice wouldn't be able to see the screens.</p><p>"Show me." Kara demanded to know and Connor did, Markus pulling Kara into his arms when she saw exactly what Gavin has done. What the news has been leaving out since the police haven't provided them the information is that Gavin hasn't just been killing humans like the media says; he's also been killing androids. "But, he was--" "We know, which is why he don't understand why he's doing it." North spoke, Connor showing her the note Gavin had left him. "Do you have any idea why Gavin would be killing to protect Alice?"</p><p>"Is that why he's doing this?" "From what we understand based on what Officer Chen has told us, yes, he's killing to protect both Alice and I." Kara thought about it, but couldn't think of a reason why he could be murdering so many people to keep Connor and her daughter safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>